


Life-changing

by maitimiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Guess what this is about?, I suck at mystery, I wrote this while teaching a class, It's sex toys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maitimiel/pseuds/maitimiel
Summary: Just something I wrote for my dear friend cause it's her birthday and also to show off the fact that AO3 has a gift fic feature, ff.net who?





	Life-changing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blanchepottermalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchepottermalfoy/gifts).



"Potter, what the _fuck_ is this?" Draco asked, his voice not alarmed at all, nope.

"Shush, Draco. I know what I'm doing," Harry didn't look up from the task at hand, every one of his movements smooth and calculated. He was kneeling between Draco's spread thighs, a wicked look in his stupid, gorgeous face. Merlin, how had Draco ended up like this?

"Why would anyone want some dangerous muggle machinery anywhere near their..."

"It's not dangerous, people do it all the time," Harry surveilled his work, admiring the way Draco's skin glowed in the candlelight and how his blush spreaded all the way down to his chest. "Trust me, this is going to change your life."

Draco wanted to argue. He wanted to say something to the effect that his life needn't change, specially not due to anything Potter might want to do. He knew it had been a bad idea to let Potter go into that tacky place, to buy this brightly colored, strangely shaped device. It would certainly be a terrible idea to let Potter turn it on.

"Well? Will you get along with it or what?" The impatient tone he was going for was mildly ruined by how breathless he actually sounded. 

"Aren't we eager, now?" Harry twisted his wrist just a little, and Draco let out a _whine_. Harry's eyes softened and he leaned closer, planting a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Hush now. I've got you." Draco held on to Harry's shoulders so hard it would leave a mark later. Harry had him. His life had already changed more that he could ever have hoped for. He breathed out and nodded.

Harry pressed the buttom.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, hun, love ya!


End file.
